


Evanescence

by Kurisuta



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Life Saving, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, life and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: L was dead, and then...he wasn't. An emergency protocol was assured, and a priestess was sent in to revive him. After meeting Kuri, he decides she can help him catch Kira. But even he doesn't know if he wants her by his side for business...or pleasure.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Farther Away

When I saw the great detective L come into the hospital looking like that, I was worried. Really worried.

He looked too far gone.

He looked dead.

What did Watari think, that my powers would be enough?

But Watari wasn’t there.

I didn’t receive any orders.

I finally went to his room and sat down.

“Is this what you wanted, Watari?” I asked to no one. “I only have three. Are you asking me to use two of them?”

I received no answer.

I looked at the tattoo on my arm. Still three.

I placed my hands on L’s chest; and got to work.

Xxx

L’s eyes opened.

He had been right: Light Yagami was Kira.

He tried to move, then noticed that Light was not bound to his arm any longer.

Instead of Light in the room, there was a young woman sitting in the chair. She was dressed as a miko and her body looked fatigued.

There was a tattoo on her arm with two tic marks. Other than that, her caramel colored body was flawless. She had long dark hair, and her eyes were closed, but her cheeks were marked with sparkly freckles.

Spreckles.

L remembered her. Priestess Kuri Hikawa. She was the last ditch effort given by Watari in the case of his death. She was to revive the dead with her powers.

As if in answer to his theory, Watari came to the door, fully alive and awake.“L. It is time.”

“And the miko?” L asked.

“She remains here, as per your former orders.” Watari said.

L thought about it. “I require her services. She comes with us. Rouse her.”

“I’m already awake.” Kuri looked at him with striking blue eyes. “Let’s catch Kira.”


	2. Fascinating

I went to the hearth to meditate and stared into the fire, but all I saw was L. His future was mingled with mine, there’d be no denying it. He wanted so badly to catch Kira. Kira had murdered him.

It was enough to make my blood boil at the injustice. Why should Kira get what he wanted? I was glad to help L.

Did he really ask me to join the investigation?

The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw the detective standing there.

“I believe you said you wanted to catch Kira.”

I smiled. “Yes L. I did.”

Xxx

Kuri was just supposed to be a back up plan. A safe house. She wasn’t supposed to be involved. He didn’t want her getting hurt. After all he’d gone through to keep her, his one weakness, safe!

It wasn’t often that a woman could grab and hold his attention the way this priestess did. But she was so fascinating!

As he sat sipping his tea and she made him some cupcakes, he wondered again about the power she’d used to bring him back from death.

That silver light. It was the most pleasant feeling he had ever felt. He found himself wondering if he would ever get hurt again and be able to feel her light once more.

“L?” Kuri addressed him.

“Call me Ryuzaki.” L said immediately.

“Ryuzaki.” Kuri amended. “Watari arranged with me that the shrine is a safe house with which you will liaison with Near and Mello, whom I have had the pleasure to work with. It is the perfect place for you to stay until the time comes to make our move.”

“That...sounds nice.” L said, unaccustomed to having plans made without him.

Kuri grinned at him.

“Your physical therapy starts now! After dinner, you and me—we’re having a match!”


	3. Match

I lunged at the detective.

Surprised he lurched back.

“Your good.” I whispered, magic pooling in my fingertips.

“You’re cheating.” He pointed out, dodging my shots.

“No such thing as a fair fight.” I hit him with a blow of magic, driving him back. “Do you think the enemy will tell you all their tricks? I don’t know yours? Why shouldn’t I surprise you?”

L was breathing hard. “You make a fair point. But...” he kicked me into the wall. “You underestimate me.”

I dragged myself to my feet and drove him back with a barrier. “You underestimate me too. I’ve got plenty more left for you.”

L raised an eyebrow. “Do you? You look like you’re weakening.”

“I’m...” I panted. “Not...w-w—-“

Black swam in my vision as I fell into L’s arms.

Xxx

L caught Kuri in his arms.

He put her on the bed an called Watari. He assured L that she was fine and needed rest.

L felt terrible. He had pushed her so far. He knew about her condition, her poor health. And still he had done this. She had masked her weakness. He knew this.

“Why didn’t she tell me? I caused this.”

Watari put a hand on his shoulder. “No. She wants it this way. She doesn’t want to be shut up in a hospital, a pitiable sight. She wants to live.”

“Kuri is a fighter.”


	4. Nightmare

I was standing in a graveyard.

There was a group of people around a grave.

Most of them were from Whammy’s House, but Watari was not there.

A chill went down my spine.

You cannot save him twice.

I screamed.

Xxx

L wasn’t sleeping, but he heard her scream.

He rushed into the room and found Kuri, the brave priestess, reduced to a shivering, sobbing ball.

What could have affected her thus? Was it a vision?

L did not know.

He pulled her close and petted her head. “It’s alright now. I’m here.”

She had finally awakened.


End file.
